


Лоэнгрин

by essilt



Category: Artists RPF, Pre-Raphaelites, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Дориан ограничился одним ударом кинжала, Бэзил уполз — и что случилось потом.Написано специально для команды fandom Artists and Art 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019.





	Лоэнгрин

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Данте Габриэль Россетти — один из крупнейших прерафаэлитов, поэт, иллюстратор.  
2\. Элизабет «Лиззи» Сиддал — поэтесса, художница, одна из самых знаменитых натурщиц прерафаэлитов. Многолетняя возлюбленная и на короткое время жена Данте Габриэля Россетти. Умерла от передозировки лауданумом. Было это случайностью или самоубийством, неизвестно. Элизабет изображена на многих картинах Данте, в том числе в образе блаженной Беатрисы (картина «Beata Beatrix»).  
3\. Кернтнертор-театр — известный венский театр, утративший свое значение после окончания постройки знаменитой Венской оперы. В настоящее время здание театра снесено, автор ориентировался на картины с его изображением.  
4\. Милле, Джон Эверетт — один из основателей Братства прерафаэлитов. Считается, что слабое здоровье Элизабет Сиддал было подорвано, когда она простудилась, позируя Милле для Офелии: однажды ей пришлось долго лежать в наполненной водой ванне без подогрева.  
5\. Фанни Корнфорт — многолетняя домохозяйка и любовница Данте Габриэля Россетти, несмотря на его отношения с Элизабет Сиддал.  
6\. Существует легенда, основанная на словах нотариуса Россетти Чарльза Августа Хоуэлла (человека весьма сомнительной репутации): после вскрытия могилы Элизабет Сиддал присутствующие в изумлении увидели, что ее тело осталось нетленным, а роскошные рыжие волосы продолжали расти и заполнили весь гроб.  
Автор не верит нотариусу Хоуэллу. «Лоэнгрин» — просто фантазия, которая учитывает легенду.

Промозглая ноябрьская ночь волочилась за ним по пятам, набухая от крови. Сколько он ни пытался спастись от нее, продвинуться не удавалось ни на дюйм; ночь оставалась издевательски близка и не собиралась выпускать его из своих сетей.

Он слышал, как ушел Дориан, как прошуршал ковер под нервными шагами, как колыхнулся воздух, когда дверь выпустила смущенного, напуганного преступлением убийцу. Это была единственная возможность спастись. Бэзилу повезло: оглушенный болью, с которой прежде никогда не встречался, он не шевелился и не дышал, пришпиленный к столешнице, и Дориан, ошеломленный собственным деянием, вырвал кинжал — Бэзил завопил бы от боли, если бы мог, — и бросился прочь.

Бэзил дождался тишины; упал на ковер, дотащился до балкона. Кровь из раны на шее, казалось, способна была залить всю комнату, весь дом, весь Лондон; пока ее потеря не стала невосполнимой, пока не успокоился и не вернулся убийца, чтобы удостовериться в совершенном или же завершить начатое — слишком много условий для единственной возможности. Бэзил запомнил, как плохо слушались окровавленные руки, как скользили пальцы, каким бесконечным было безвольное падение вниз, на живую изгородь.

Возможно, ему следовало кричать, звать на помощь. Возможно, слуги Дориана преданы хозяину больше, чем верны правосудию.

Он слышал Дориана: тот метался опасно близко, его шаги гремели опасно близко, он шумно принюхивался, словно в пропитанном туманом, запятнанном мутными желтыми фонарями ноябрьском воздухе чуял раненую добычу, которая исхитрилась вывернуться из лап зазевавшегося хищника. А неопытная жертва, которую подсекли с первой же попытки, чуяла, как в преследователе беснуется страх быть пойманным, приговоренным, повешенным. Порой Бэзилу казалось: Дориан вот-вот нависнет прямо над ним, выдохнет ему в лицо новые обвинения, тяжесть которых он не мог ни вынести, ни постичь — и наступит конец. Порой он забивался в угол, пережидая, когда Дориан собьется со следа, свернет в проулок чуть раньше или чуть позже; тогда накатывала похожая на беспамятство дурнота, и в ней мерещился нож, беспощадное белое лезвие и рука на рукояти. Теперь, когда Бэзил знает истинное лицо Дориана Грея, ему легко представить животную жажду крови на лике ангела. Он даже знает краски, которые смешал бы, чтобы ее передать.

Краски. Воображение художника. Оно способно вызвать в сознании и куда более насыщенные картины — ни одна из них не сравнится с дневником, в котором хранится оттиск каждого душевного порыва Дориана Грея: с его портретом, написанным Бэзилом…

Мысли спутались, закольцевались; Бэзил выкарабкался из дурноты, прислушался. Его окружала пустота, стояло безмолвие, нарушаемое только далекими криками птиц. Сгустился туман, а может, приблизилось утро — фонари стали совсем нечеткими и блеклыми. Он решился выползти из своего убежища и обнаружил, что от потери крови его бьет озноб, что штаны обледенели, каждое движение сопровождалось спазмами, а руки почти потеряли чувствительность. Он ободрал колени о мостовую, но не останавливался, потому что изнуряющие рывки, которыми его жаждущая жизни душа понукала измученное тело, — единственное, что обещало спасение.

Благословен туман, ибо в нем надежно прятался кровавый след; туман раздвигался, пропускал Бэзила еще на один рывок вперед и мягко смыкался за его спиной, одеялом ложился на скользкую отшлифованную мостовую. Бэзил шептал молитву из одного-единственного слова: Иисусе, Иисусе! — и в слове этом не было ни веры, ни упования, только слепой страх перед неведением и немотой, которые наступают после жизни; Бэзил поверил в ангелов, когда впервые встретил Дориана, поверил в дьявола, когда нож пригвоздил его к столешнице, но снова поверить в Господа, Чистилище, геенну огненную или Царство небесное он уже был не в силах. Дориан промахнулся, потому что он не убийца, Бэзил выбрался, потому что Дориан не убийца.

— Вы не убийца, Дориан, не убийца, — повторял он, но едва ли губы шевелились при этом. — Будь вы опытным убийцей, ваш удар был бы точен. Будь вы опытным убийцей, вы бы меня добили…  
До чего жалкие оправдания. Впрочем, это не оправдания вовсе; похожие на слова звуки, которые он издавал, — доказательство жизни.

Бэзил коченел заживо, собственная кровь уже не казалась ни горячей, ни даже теплой. Он пытался согреться, пробуждая в себе воспоминания о Дориане — о прежнем Дориане — но золото волос, которое он столько раз подносил к лицу, чтобы вдохнуть волнующий запах, теперь стало холодно, как колодезная вода.

Случайные прохожие возле Гайд-парка, где всегда хватало загулявшихся выпивох или тайных любовников, шарахались при виде человека, ползущего по мостовой в тумане, вдыхаемом Темзой из Северного моря. Одни полагали его пьяным, других ужасал оставляемый им след. Бэзил напрасно простирал к ним руку, пытался позвать; его огибали, от него бежали. Город склонялся над ним с брезгливым сочувствием, но не пытался помочь. Бэзил был одинок — большего одиночества он никогда не испытывал. Жизнь — это просто последовательно уложенные булыжники, по которым каждый человек, своими ли ногами, верхом или в кэбе, тащится к неизбежности…

К тому времени, как Бог наконец-то снизошел до жалости и послал навстречу ему каких-то детей, которые опасливо позвали своих отцов, а те — полисменов, Бэзил уже был наполовину мертв.

***

Он так и не воскрес, с мостовой подняли и отнесли в больницу Святой Марии лишь оболочку Бэзила Холлуорда. Его тщательно и терпеливо выхаживали, перевязывали, пытались разговорить, но без толку. Три дня он бредил в горячке, которая не позволяла разобрать ни слова из того, что он выкрикивал — пытался выкрикнуть: неумелый удар все же оказался по-своему точен, нож зацепил нервные окончания, несколько часов блужданий усугубили последствия ранения, и правая сторона лица осталась парализованной. Обмороженные, стертые о камни руки не удалось уберечь от гангрены, и Бэзил лишился трех пальцев — правда, известие об этом он перенес стойко. Говорил он невнятно, но сумел выразить благодарность. Безотчетное желание выжить заставило его проползти по лондонским улицам полторы мили — расстояние, на которое в обычный день требуется не больше сорока минут прогулочным шагом, отняло у него два часа. Так прикинул Бэзил, услышав, что его доставили в больницу около пяти часов утра. Теперь это желание сменилось равнодушным послушанием. Он попросил не извещать никого: Дориан станет искать его, а от мысли о том, чтобы хоть на мгновение столкнуться с пережитой болью, когда в шею снова вопьется нож, на Бэзила накатывала паническая дурнота. По ночам к нему приходил ангел с точеным фарфоровым лицом в золотой оправе, склонялся совсем низко, шептал о всепрощающей любви, а фарфор между тем шел трещинами, блестящая глазурь осыпалась, обнажала изъеденную язвами пародию на человека, мнимой чистоте которого Бэзил так долго поклонялся…

Не сотвори себе кумира, говорил он себе, просыпаясь в поту. Художник запечатлел случайно и судьбоносно встреченную красоту — и, охваченный ревностью, пожелал сокрыть, будто единственный обладал правом на нее. Но поскольку спрятать живое существо невозможно, он сотворил грандиозную копию, которая значительно превзошла оригинал...

Его душа была полна Дорианом Греем, как ядом.

Больница Святой Марии выпустила Бэзила на свет Божий, как кокон выпускает личинку. Скорлупа треснула, и он шагнул в теплый ноябрьский вечер, по которому невозможно было догадаться, до чего пронизывающе морозной была ночь девятого ноября. Прошло не больше двух недель, но мир за это время стал для Бэзила неузнаваемым: пейзажи, здания, люди — все это утратило смысл и объем. Цвета стали просты и безлики, в них больше не было тысяч и тысяч неуловимых оттенков, которые прежде наполняли мир, вспыхивали на крыльях стрекоз и в каплях росы, усыпающей утренний сад.

К счастью, полагая, что уедет, он отпустил слуг; в доме остался следить за порядком один только старик-лакей Тейлор, и ужас, написанный на его лице при появлении Бэзила, был красноречивее любого зеркала. Бэзил улыбнулся здоровой половиной лица и приложил палец к губам.

— Мистер Грей частенько присылает посыльных, — сказал лакей. — Узнать, нет ли новостей о вас, сэр. Не хотите послать ему письмо?

Бэзил покачал головой и бегло начертал на листке бумаги: если пришлет снова, я не подавал вестей.

Говорил он по-прежнему с трудом.

***

Он рассмотрел себя в зеркале: скособоченная шея с младенчески розовой нежнейшей лентой шрама, который тянул голову к ключице, тяжелые мешки под глазами, прорези носогубных морщин, клочья неравномерной седины в черных волосах, отчего они кажутся пепельными, потухшие глаза без намека на Божью искру. Я отрекся, подумал Бэзил, отрекся в то мгновение, когда впервые взглянул на Дориана, и кара небесная на мне.

Бог отвернулся всего-то на мгновение, но этого было предостаточно.

Он воспринял собственные увечья с долей облегчения: теперь кончено, его невероятный, необъяснимый, пугающий дар погребен навсегда.

Его первое желание вернуться к холсту и краскам, хотя бы к углю и клочку бумаги, колыхалось между привычкой и инстинктом — и потерпело сокрушительную неудачу. К тому, что недоставало пальцев, чтобы крепко держать кусок угля или деревянную ручку кисти, Бэзил приноровился быстро.

Он пытался сделать наброски; они были мучительны, неточны, неуверенны. К тому, что ни одна линия не желает подчиняться его задумке, приноровиться было невозможно. Бессвязная россыпь штрихов, тщетные попытки уложить их в перспективу, превратить в улицу, квартал, единственное здание, в подобие человеческой фигуры изматывали хуже болезни, зимы, темноты. Он успокаивал себя долгим перерывом и плохой памятью тела, но в глубине души понимал: его талант — если таковой в самом деле был, если портрет Дориана Грея не был единственным озарением крепкого среднего мастерового, — остался вместе с его кровью по пути с Гросновер-сквер до больницы Святой Марии.

Он начал бояться окон, бояться оставить лампу и даже огарок свечи на ночь: вдруг Дориан следит за домом, подсылает шпионов, ждет, когда обозначится его присутствие. К исходу зимы он напоминал себе крысу, которая не успела вовремя бежать с тонущего корабля и теперь забилась в подтачиваемые тлением снасти, чтобы дождаться конца.

Он отправился в путешествие на континент — сбежал от чувства слежки, от мыслей о Дориане Грее, не понимая, что увозит его с собой. Страны бесцельно поплыли перед глазами, Париж не отличался от Брюсселя, а Прага — от Берна или Кельна. Его путешествие было хаотично, Бэзил просыпался в одном городе и засыпал в другом; наконец страх рассеялся, и он снова попытался вернуться к холсту и краскам. Это было поздней весной в Неаполе: двугорбая громада Везувия, столь умиротворенная в перине облаков, что поверить в причиненные им бедствия было невозможно, взывала к творчеству. На несколько часов, проведенных перед распахнутым окном, обвитым сочными лиловыми и белыми бугенвиллеями, Бэзил уверовал, что сможет писать снова.

Он вернулся к наброскам и с отвращением и тоской узнавал одно и то же лицо; казалось, он способен нарисовать его по памяти с закрытыми глазами. Отвращение он питал к тому, во что превратился Дориан, а тоска была о том, кем он был — кем Бэзил хотел его видеть, ослепленный поклонением своему ангелу. Теперь он сомневался, что тот юноша вообще существовал, а не был порождением и отражением его собственных внутренних демонов. Его попытка творения, его состязание с Господом, последнее искушение художника; Бэзил принялся было молиться, но слова не имели ни смысла, ни веса, они слетали с губ и бесследно растворялись, таким не дойти до Господа, потому что Господь слышит лишь праведников.

Он отправил все до единого наброски в камин и смеялся при этом так, что всерьез испугался за свой рассудок. Попыток воскрешения было уже предостаточно.

***

Следующей его встретила напыщенная, монументальная Вена — величественная императрица с ее надменными рядами улиц, нанизанными на старый город, как множество юбок на кринолин, украшенная золотым пышным кружевом барочных гербов на фасадах и витиеватыми париками стеклянных, медных, черепичных крыш, к которым, как драгоценные булавки, прикреплены десятки статуй римских богов-победителей.

Бэзилу видится в этом что-то языческое.

Узкое здание Кернтнертор-театра стиснуло его, заставило сутулиться, еще сильнее кривить искалеченную шею и прятать увечные руки. На него смотрели с изумлением, затем признали иностранца и снисходительно улыбались: провинциал решил приобщиться к величайшему таинству и терпимости великой Австрии. Пусть Вагнер изгнан за свои революционные идеи, но его новая опера триумфально покоряла театр за театром.

Ложи и партер пестрели самой вульгарной палитрой, повсюду красный бархат и плюш, щедро облитые позолотой завитки подлокотников и изогнутые ножки кресел. Бэзил стесненно наблюдал за зрителями. Дамы в пышных платьях и джентльмены во фраках. Девицы в розовом, голубом и белом, их матери в лиловом и темно-зеленом. Бэзил не видел в этом кричащем наборе пятен ни единства, ни радости, только претенциозную жажду соревнования и повод для хвастовства умелыми модистками, только алчно блестящие глаза соперниц за самые модные журналы.

Багряный занавес с золочеными кистями медленно поднялся — и чистота музыки сразила Бэзила наповал; героизм каждой ноты захватил и увлек в непорочное прошлое и неслучившееся будущее. Ложа располагалась слишком высоко, он не мог рассмотреть лица Рыцаря Лебедя — но ему не было нужно лицо, не были нужны слова.

Музыка вернула ему Дориана: точеные скулы и ноздри, невыносимую синеву глаз, изогнутый чувственный и твердый рот, лепной гладкий лоб... Звуки отмыли от скверны образ, погребенный в голове и сердце. Безупречное создание из слоновой кости и золота, каким Бэзил увидел его впервые: ангел, посланный на землю, чтобы вдохновлять поэтов и художников, но и те, и другие слишком грешники, и первым делом ангел ввел их во искушение, а они низвели его до своего уровня. Слишком прекрасен для этого мира, вознеси его, мысленно твердил Бэзил, не отрывая взгляда от Лоэнгрина, вынужденного назваться во всеуслышание; вознеси, избави от всех, кто жаждет покуситься на его безгрешность, покарай их за эту жажду…

Бэзил больше не слушал музыку — он содрогался в мучительных беззвучных рыданиях.

Его обманчивое смирение было разрушено до основания; после оперы он наугад выбрал собор, где как раз завершалась вечерня. Бэзил устроился на скамье в самом дальнем углу и забылся настолько, что пропустил момент, когда прихожане покинули неф, а служители погасили свечи и заперли двери. Он остался наедине с запахом ладана и лампадного масла, розы, сандала и мирры. В темноте святые и понтифики смотрели на него, и персты, указующие в небеса, напоминали не о том, что все в воле Господней, — скорее, их жест походил на жест судьи перед вынесением приговора. Луна встала над городом, заглянула по очереди во все витражные окна и рассыпала мозаику бледно-голубого, чуть окрашенного света, словно хотела напомнить: падение ночи не означает торжества безнаказанности, рано или поздно темнота отдаст все свои тайны недреманному оку Господа. Тишина курилась вокруг, как туман. Бэзил кое-как устроился на скамье и впал не в сон — в странное оцепенение, наполненное музыкой и видениями о белой ладье-плоскодонке, ведомой лебедем в золотой упряжи. Во сне к нему сошел ангел — но проснулся Бэзил растерзанным мыслями о Дориане, мечтами о Дориане, желанием увидеть Дориана, обладать Дорианом; он едва дождался, когда придут служители.

Он всерьез задумался, не посетить ли Кернтнертор-театр снова.

***

Его не покидали мысли о Лоэнгрине, освобожденном от тягот земной жизни и устремленном в Монсальват. В его прощании с Эльзой не было горечи — это Эльзе стоило горевать о своих сомнениях и потерях, Лоэнгрин же обрел благодать. Он стал отрешен и непобедим, Монсальват вскоре заключит любимого сына в объятия, чтобы однажды снова возвратить миру, погрязшему в догматах и доказательствах веры; и снова мир не поверит, и снова отторгнет его, и снова взмолится о его явлении. При первой встрече с Дорианом Бэзил усомнился, что такая красота в сочетании с чистотой помыслов и деяний возможна, что ее вовек не коснутся пороки, — и мир не преминул посмеяться над ним. С Лоэнгрином такого не случится.

Бэзил унес его в себе, как в бою несут хоругви.

Он делал набросок за наброском. Его Лоэнгрин, меченный своим неизбежным будущим; нет, освобождением; два лебяжьих крыла на шлеме вот-вот вознесут его, в синих глазах предвкушение вхождения в Монсальват; нет, Царствие небесное; Лоэнгрин свободен от объятий Эльзы, от клеветы Ортрюд, от присяги, от любых обязательств; Дориана тоже следовало бы освободить от лорда Уоттона и от самого Бэзила, только тогда его красота в самом деле изменила бы мир; вместо этого мир изменил красоту. Лицо Дориана становилось все яснее, все прекраснее, все увереннее проступало в новом портрете.

Бэзил писал одержимо, с утра до вечера, забыв об искалеченных руках, о ревматических болях; кисть порхала по холсту, прозрачные краски ложились слой за слоем и оставались прозрачными. Его Лоэнгрин не наденет кольчуги и доспехов, не возьмет с собой оружия; воину Царствия небесного они не нужны, как не будут нужны Христу в день Страшного суда; его Лоэнгрин уходит, свободный и прекрасный, в простых белых одеждах, и за спиной его раскрываются два крыла, взятые у Готфрида, молитвой омытого от проклятия…

***

Он привез картину с собой в Англию, он не мог, не имел права оставить Лоэнгрина себе, присвоить, как присвоил Дориана. Он должен был отдать его, подарить — вернуть людям Дориана первозданного.

Лондон встретил его известием о смерти Дориана Грея.

О ней говорили недоуменным шепотом; твердили о похищении, о подмене, о побеге, о долгах, о дуэлях, о преследовании, о похоронах в закрытом гробу — а многие заметили его привычку оглядываться, выискивать преследователя; какая-то девица, узнав о его смерти, будто бы пыталась не то утопиться, не то вскрыть вены, не то отравиться. Оглушенный новостями Бэзил вспомнил Сибиллу, свою лютую ревность к ее семнадцатилетней свежести и свое раскаяние, когда Темза, вволю наигравшись с телом, выплюнула его на берег.

Никогда еще Божий промысел не был так ясен для Бэзила: он писал Лоэнгрина, провожая Дориана в последний путь.

На мгновение убаюканная новым вдохновением любовь пробудилась в нем, подняла голову — безудержная, необоримая; любовь шептала ему: плачь, Бэзил, горюй, Бэзил!

Он опомнился от дикого наваждения, когда осознал, что эта любовь едва не заставила его изрезать холст с Лоэнгрином.

Дориан стал похож на легенду: он явился ниоткуда, непринужденно, играючи вознесся на самую вершину и исчез. Слухи о возвращении Бэзила Холлуорда и его новой картине очень скоро оттеснили слухи о смерти нестареющего развращенного красавца.

«Лоэнгрина» выставила Лондонская национальная галерея. Торжественная колоннада на Трафальгарской площади и статуя Нельсона — не то соседство, которое нужно было Лоэнгрину, его прямоте и безупречности, но более подходящее место, чтобы написать новую историю о юноше из золота и слоновой кости поверх старой, трудно было бы подыскать.

Газеты пестрели заголовками о Бэзиле Холлуорде, чье загадочное исчезновение несколько лет назад заставило критиков, знакомых и меценатов выдвигать самые безумные предположения; чей талант считался уже растраченным; но вот он возвратился из небытия как никогда талантливым; написанный в духе модного и нелепого течения прерафаэлизма, его Лоэнгрин дышит жизнью и одухотворенностью; он несет в себе все черты классических, признанных мастеров, возвращает зрителей к таланту и мастерству Микеланджело и Леонардо; такого просветления самый высокой пробы, очищенного от малейшего сомнения, может достичь только истинный мастер, перед которым раздвинулись границы непознанного; в то же время в его технике есть завораживающая и повергающая в трепет новизна невиданного реализма; отточенная смелость и непоколебимая уверенность в каждом мазке, какая свойственна истинным провидцам; в игре света, в передаче движения «Лоэнгрин» — без преувеличения — событие в мировой живописи того же масштаба, каковым является одноименная опера Вагнера (которой, вне всякого сомнения, вдохновлялся художник), и мы с нетерпением ждем от маэстро столь же блистательного продолжения новой страницы в его творчестве; нельзя не признавать, что портрет Дориана Грея его кисти был не более чем прологом к истинному, зрелому творчеству...

Бэзил аккуратно свернул газету и положил на столик к остальным. В его персональном Чистилище просветление похоже на обжиг в печи.

***

— Это гениально, Холлуорд, — тихо и серьезно сказал Милле. — Не совсем в духе наших идеалов, но... гениально. Я провел несколько часов, не отрываясь от вашего Лоэнгрина, и ни на одно мгновение не ощутил пресыщения от созерцания. Никогда не видел более живого создания. Как вам это удалось?

Бэзил покрутил в руках шляпу. Милле лично просил его о встрече, хоть прежде они едва ли обменялись десятком слов; Бэзил отлично знал, насколько посредственным и в лучшем случае упорным он всегда казался главе Братства прерафаэлитов. А теперь они, словно старые друзья, прогуливаются по Трафальгарской площади, поглядывая на величественный портик Лондонской национальной галереи, откуда Милле вышел не более четверти часа назад. В глазах у него запечатлелся Лоэнгрин.

Бэзил прочистил горло.

— Я думал... думал о моем близком друге, когда писал его. Я любил его, — он сбился, понимая, насколько невнятно его объяснение. — И стал причиной его несчастья. Это моя память о нем. Мое искупление. Я надеюсь, он знает, как глубоко мое раскаяние и сможет… сможет там, где он сейчас… принять...

— Посмертная идеализация, — философски заметил Милле. — Надеюсь, Вагнер напишет еще что-нибудь, что потрясет вас до глубины души, Холлуорд. Вы должны писать, раз уж вы можете писать с такими руками. И приходите к нам, скажем, в следующий четверг. Мои друзья с удовольствием присоединятся. Моя жена Эффи не доверяет кухарке и готовит лучший пудинг в Лондоне — вы любите пудинг, Холлуорд? Позволите называть вас просто Бэзил?

***

Данте напомнил ему Дориана — совсем немного, свободной манерой носить естественные кудри, которые у Данте черны как ночь.

Данте пил: каждый день и немыслимо много для живого существа. Возможно, он не только пьет, осторожно намекнул Милле и покачал головой; все знали, что его отношения с Данте хуже некуда. Пьяный, Данте беспрестанно звал Элизабет — свою Лиззи. Его мастерская — храм, увешанный иконами с изображением святой, каждое движение кисти — что явление дарохранительницы; краски благоухают, словно ладан; иконы облачены в рамы, как в ризы; пьяный Данте частенько стоял на коленях перед ними, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, каялся, бормотал бессвязные молитвы к блаженной Беатрисы, чтобы час, два, три спустя оказаться в утешающих, всеобъемлющих и всепрощающих объятиях Фанни Корнфорт. Пышногрудая Фанни готовила божественный ростбиф, держала рубашки Россетти в идеальной чистоте и сквернословила с виртуозностью извозчика.

— Она носила ребенка, — пьяный Данте не следил за языком. — И даже это ее не удержало. Она не захотела с ним расстаться, забрала его с собой. Говорят, это была случайность. Это чушь. С Лиззи не бывало случайностей. Кроме ее болезни. А говорят, чтобы оправдать ее захоронение в освещенной земле…

— Она не похожа! — Данте в приступе злобного отчаяния тыкал пальцем в иконы, на которых святая отдыхала, рисовала, читала книгу; чаще всего отдыхала, даже дремала, и это лучше всего свидетельствовало о слабом здоровье.

— Посмотри, с какой простотой она умела рассказать о себе, — Данте поставил на стол небольшой портрет: простая прическа, волосы закреплены на затылке, глаза полуприкрыты, шерстяное зеленое платье с гладким круглым воротом без вышивки, полоска белого воротничка нижней рубашки. Ничего общего с преувеличенной, декорированной красотой Королевы Сердец. — Эта простота шагнет в вечность. А это, — не глядя, Данте жестом обвел мастерскую. — Это пустое. Пустое.

— Мы видим наших возлюбленных иначе, нежели беспристрастное зеркало, — вступил Бэзил, когда Данте выдохся. — Вы приукрашиваете ее, Россетти, и этим лишаете ее сути: вспомните, что составляет ваши собственные идеалы, подсказавшие вам собственный путь в искусстве: искренность и простота времен до того, как в живописи воцарилась эпоха Возрождения.

Данте задумчиво мотнул головой. В дверях обозначилась фигура Фанни.

В ней, вашей бесценной Лиззи, нет чувственности, в ней есть кротость, хотел сказать Бэзил; простота там, где мерещится красота губительная.

— Я слышал какую-то сомнительную историю, — Данте понизил голос и ухмыльнулся. — Про портрет. Будто бы он ожил вместо хозяина.

— Это просто болтовня.

— А-а. Похороны в закрытом гробу тоже болтовня? Его служанка сошла с ума и сидит-посиживает в Бедламе…

Бэзил поднялся на ноги так резко, что уронил стул.

Данте схватил его за руку.

— Как тебе это удалось? — зашипел он. — Говори, как?

Несколько раз качнулся маятник часов. Бэзил сглотнул.

— Я не знаю. Мне хотелось сохранить свою любовь.

***

Данте вломился к нему в дом на следующую ночь.

— Пойдемте, — потребовал он. Глаза у него были безумные, дыхание отравлено виски. — Пойдемте и не задавайте вопросов.

Он приволок Бэзила на Хайгейтское кладбище. Вход обозначали готические башни в траурном плетении точеного камня, на которых примостились печальные святые, непролитые слезы висели во влажном воздухе и вскоре оседали на пальто тончайшим налетом измороси. В тумане постанывал раненый ветер. Решетка скрипнула, пропуская их внутрь. Кладбище было относительно новым, но могилы будто всплывали из небытия. Повсюду Бэзил видел скорбящие статуи, упрямый плющ вился вокруг них, корни тиса ползли по саркофагам, выбравшись из-под земли, где им не оставляли места мертвецы. Бэзил засомневался, что кто-то присматривает за своими покойниками, хотя вокруг некоторых могил трава были подстрижена, а на могильных плитах лежали цветы.

Фонарь в руке Данте дрожал, пламя тряслось, простуженное в непогоду, искаженные потеками сажи и масла отсветы метались в растревоженном пространстве.

Могильная плита была уже сдвинута — очевидно, на это ушли все силы Данте, и он отправился за помощником. Он ударил киркой, земля с готовностью дрогнула и прогнулась — рыхлая, теплая; раздвинулась под напором, снизу потянуло сыростью. Пахнущая плесенью насыпь росла быстро, в ней копошились белые личинки, а Данте продолжал врубаться в землю с такой силой, что с каждым замахом свистел воздух.

Наконец послышался глухой удар; Данте нагнулся, исчез в яме почти по пояс, принялся выбрасывать землю руками.

— Помогите мне, Холлуорд… ну же!

— Погодите, да погодите же вы, безумец… вы не представляете, что можете увидеть!

Изъеденное пороками, одутловатое лицо Дориана с мешками под выцветшими глазами, с редеющими сальными волосами и дряблой шеей на злополучном портрете может оказаться ничем, если сравнить с тем, что происходит с телом за несколько лет в земле…

Он весь взмок, пока гроб поднимали на поверхность.

Данте нетерпеливо уперся киркой, раздался страшный треск, словно само мироздание пришло в движение, возмущенное этим кощунством.

Гвозди вылетели из гнезд. Крышка сошла со своего места легко, будто только этого и ждала.  
Бэзил инстинктивно зажмурился и задержал дыхание, ожидая волну трупного смрада.

Вместо этого он услышал мягкое падение, затем шорох — и боязливо открыл глаза. Сперва смотрел вниз. Никакого смрада не было. Звук издала кирка, когда упала на землю, выскользнув из рук Данте. Тогда Бэзил волей-неволей поднял взгляд, стараясь не думать о том, что осталось от прекрасной натурщицы…

Рыжие волосы окутывали ее, как река, полная золота и пламени. Под тончайшими веками просвечивали огромные глаза — казалось, в них еще теплилась жизнь. Тонкие нежные брови раскрывались над ними, как крылья. У нее был изящный длинный и чуть заостренный нос, шея, про какую обычно говорят: лебединая — необыкновенной молочной белизны, с тонким рисунком бледно-голубых вен. Маленький скорбный рот был решительно сжат: ничего общего с приоткрытыми, зовущими к поцелую губами Офелии, Делии или похожим на великолепный цветок карминным ртом Королевы Сердец. Красота Элизабет была прозрачна, как небо после дождя. В белые руки Элизабет наподобие молитвенника была вложена тетрадь в кожаном переплете; ее-то не пощадили время, холод, сырость и могильные черви.

Данте стоял на коленях. На Элизабет он смотрел в немом обожании. Простер к ней руки и так застыл, с лицом, где смешались экзальтация и умиротворение.

Бэзил осенил себя крестным знамением. Суеверный ужас растекся в нем вместо крови.

— Сохрани для меня ее красоту, — пробормотал Данте, тяжело схватился за рукав Бэзила, почти повис; голос у него зазвучал трезво. Недвижимая Элизабет слушала его, запечатанные смертью уста хранили упрек. — Сохрани, Бэзил. Вдохни в нее вечную жизнь.


End file.
